Neko
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] /Naruto... Aku.../Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau mau meninggalkanku lagi?/Bukan seperti itu—/Bohong! Padahal kita baru bertemu lagi/Maaf, aku.../Pergi. Pergilah... Hiks.../Apa?/PERGILAH SESUKA HATIMU!/Naruto, tunggu!/ Bad Summary. Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Saya kembali! *terus kenapa?* Udh sebulan saya gak publish, kangen sm ini fandom. *fandom atau pairnya?* Ahaha, dua-duanya. :D

**Disclaim :** Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan si author aneh ini.

**Warn :** Sho-ai, gaje, ooc, typo(s), alur 'wuuushh!', etc.

**Pair :** 2310 *mulai skrng nulis pair mau pake angka aja, biar unik (apanya?)* Jd buat semua, hrs afal tanggal lahir chara2 Naruto, lol.

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** … :|

**A/N : **

**2310 : **pembatas (pergantian tempat/waktu/bisa dua-duanya sekaligus).

**/S.N/** : Flashback.

**Yang gak suka harap menjauh, jangan dibuka apalagi dibaca.**

* * *

**Neko**

* * *

Pagi ini terlihat seorang pemuda masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Kalau diperhatikan, dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan kulit tan, diketahui namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Prak!

Mata biru itu terbuka setelah mendengar bunyi bantingan jam weker, "Uwah! Jam wekerku! Lagi-lagi aku menghancurkannya," ujarnya lesu.

Tak mau ambil pusing—karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan paginya—dia turun dari kasur dan segera melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi—mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah.

.

Yah, setelah kira-kita tiga puluh menit, akhirnya pemuda itu selesai juga, dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu, dan saat membukanya dia melihat seekor kucing hitam sedang tertidur di depan pintu apartemennya. Merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan hewan tersebut, akhirnya Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus bulu kucing itu.

Kucing itu pun terbangun, lalu meloncat ke pangkuan pemuda pirang itu, dan menjilat pipi tannya.

"Hei, maaf aku membangunkanmu."

Kucing itu tidak menyahut, dia hanya menyamankan diri di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Maaf, tidak bisa memangkumu lama-lama."

Naruto berdiri dan hendak berjalan, namun gerakannya terhenti karena sesuatu.

"Hei, jangan gigit itu," ujar Naruto saat melihat si kucing menggigit celana panjang sekolahnya, "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekolah dulu,"

Kucing itu pun melepaskan gigitannya, dan menatap kepergian orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

**-2310-**

"Hhh~ lelahnya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu banyak tugas sih?" gerutu Naruto begitu sampai di apartemennya, dia terkejut saat melihat kucing hitam itu masih berada di depan pintunya.

"Kau masih ada di sini rupanya," Naruto menghampiri si kucing dan memberi isyarat untuk naik ke gendongannya. Mengerti arti isyarat tersebut, kucing itu langsung meloncat ke gendongan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mau langsung mandi dan mengerjakan PR. Kau tunggu di sofa saja ya," ujar Naruto sambil menurunkan kucing itu di sofa, dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

**-2310-**

Malam sudah tiba, pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamarnya setelah tugas-tugasnya selesai. Dia melihat si kucing tengah bersantai di sofanya.

"Ah, maaf ya, tak terasa aku mengerjakan PR sampai jam delapan malam. Kau jadi menunggu selama ini."

Kucing itu menoleh ke asal suara, dia langsung meloncat ke si penyapa begitu tahu yang menyapanya adalah Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

Yang ditanya tidak menyahut, melainkan hanya menatap si penanya.

"Maaf ya, kau tidak bisa makan hari ini, aku tidak punya persediaan makanan, ramenku pun habis, sepertinya aku juga tidak akan makan malam ini."

Naruto mengelus wajah kucing yang digendongnya, "Hei, kalau kuperhatikan, kau ini unik juga ya. Padahal kau ini kucing hitam, tapi matamu juga berwarna hitam, jadi terkesan _dark_ sekali. Lagipula umunya kucing hitam itu 'kan matanya berwarna kuning menyala,"

Naruto duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi, dia mulai menonton bersama seekor kucing di pangkuannya.

**-Tiga Jam Kemudian- **

Naruto mulai menguap, "Aku sudah mau tidur, apa kau mau tidur bersamaku? Aku tidak tega melihatmu tidur di sofa semalaman," Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Dia menggendong si kucing menuju kamar, dan membaringkannya tepat di sebelahnya sendiri.

"_Oyasumi_, _neko_."

**-2310-**

Sudah seminggu kucing itu tinggal bersama Naruto, dan pagi ini pun sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kucing itu akan ditinggal oleh majikannya untuk pergi sekolah, dan dia akan selalu menunggu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto.

"Eh? kau bicara dengan siapa? Bukannya kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Hehe."

Yang baru saja bertanya tadi itu Kiba—teman sekelas Naruto.

Hari ini ada lima orang teman yang berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto—ShikaKiba, Gaara, dan InoSaku.

"Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot begitu," ujar Kiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga malas membuatkan minum untuk kalian."

"Kau ini!"

"Ahaha, bercanda, Kiba. Kalian tunggu saja di kamarku."

Naruto hendak berjalan, namun dia dihentikan oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk seekor kucing yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Seminggu lalu."

"EH! Kucingnya bangun!" Ino langsung berlari menuju sofa, dia berjongkok dan hendak menyentuh kucing itu.

"MEONG!"

Namun, sebelum Ino berhasil menyentuhnya, kucing itu sudah mengeluarkan cakarnya. Beruntung gadis itu bisa menghindar.

"Wah, galaknya."

"Eh! Maaf ya, Ino. Dia memang tidak suka disentuh orang lain," Naruto mendekati Ino, dan kucing tersebut langsung meloncat ke pundak Naruto.

"Begitu ya."

"Hhhh, _Mendokusei_, ayo cepat kita ke kamar Naruto dan menyelesaikan tugas yang merepotkan ini."

Semuanya mengikuti Shikamaru sementara Naruto menuju ke dapur.

"Hei, kenapa kau tadi galak sekali?" tanya Naruto pada kucingnya sambil membuat beberapa minuman. Tentu tidak ada jawaban dari kucing itu.

Begitu selesai, Naruto langsung kembali ke ruang tengah, menurunkan si kucing di sofa—"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu, kau tunggulah di sini sampai selesai,"—dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam, akhirnya pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menandakan pekerjaan mereka telah selesai.

"Baiklah, kami semua pulang dulu ya," pamit Shikamaru.

"Ya."

Hm, mungkin di atas memang dibilang "semua", tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu, di apartemen ini masih ada satu orang teman yang belum pulang—Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa pulang terlambat, Gaara?"

"Bodoh, kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu sebentar."

"Iya, tapi walau begitu aku juga khawatir."

"Khawatir bagaimana?"

"Memang tidak bahaya pulang larut malam?"

"Aku bisa jaga diri. Lagipula aku bukan anak perempuan."

"I-Iya sih."

Hening…

'Aduh, kenapa suasananya jadi hening begini? Harusnya aku membiarkannya pulang saja, lagipula aku masih punya kucing untuk menemani. Masalahnya aku tidak pernah berduaan dengan seseorang seperti ini, kecuali bersama…' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak melanjutkan sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Naruto…"

"I-Iya, Gaara?" Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, aku sudah lama ingin menyampaikannya padamu, tapi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku…" Gaara menatap Naruto dan mendekat pada pemuda itu, "Sebenarnya aku…"

"Gaara?" Naruto menatap heran pada Gaara yang terus mendekat padanya, "Tu-Tunggu, Gaara. Kau ini kenapa?" Tangan Naruto mulai menahan tubuh Gaara, namun Gaara segera memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, agar si pemiliknya berhenti mendorong.

Dekat. Dekat. Dekat.

"MEONG!"

Dengan tiba-tiba kucing hitam itu meloncat di antara Gaara dan Naruto. Dia menatap tajam Gaara sambil terus menggeram, memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam.

"A-Ah, maaf, Gaara. Biar aku bawa dia ke kamar," Naruto segera menggendong kucingnya dan berlari ke kamar.

"Kucing sialan," gumam Gaara.

**-2310-**

"Hei, kenapa kau galak sekali dengan teman-temanku? Saat Ino tadi terutama, aku tahu kau tidak suka disentuh oleh orang lain, tapi setidaknya jangan begitu. Dan lagi saat Gaara barusan, beruntung aku dan dia tidak terkena cakaranmu. Yah, walaupun aku berterimakasih padamu karena bisa melepaskanku dari suasana panik tadi. Baiklah, lebih baik kau di sini saja."

Naruto hendak menaruh kucing yang digendongnya di kasur, namun kucing itu sudah terlebih dahulu menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada baju sang majikan.

"Akh, jangan begitu, ayo lepaskan cakarmu, bajuku bisa robek."

Naruto terus berusaha menarik si kucing agar cakarannya terlepas, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Meong!"

Dia malah membuat kucing itu terlihat marah.

Naruto menghela napas, "Ok, kau boleh ikut denganku, tapi jangan berbuat onar,"

**-2310-**

"Maaf, Gaara. Sepertinya dia tidak mau lepas dariku."

"Aku pulang saja," Gaara segera berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Sudah malam, bukan?"

"Maaf ya, gara-gara kucingku—"

"Tidak, ini bukan karena kucingmu," Gaara segera berjalan dan keluar apartemen Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "Lihat, ini gara-gara ulahmu,"

Cuek. Itulah tanggapan kucing itu.

"Lebih baik kita tidur."

Begitu sampai di kamar, Naruto teringat ingin mencari jam weker lain yang ia simpan. Yah, kalian tahulah bagaimana nasib sebagian besar jam weker Naruto.

"Hm, aku akan mencari sesuatu dulu," Pemuda itu menurunkan kucingnya di atas kasur.

**-30 Menit Kemudian-**

"Hhhh, tidak ada, dimana aku menaruhnya ya?"

Naruto mendongak melihat ke atas lemari, ada satu kardus di sana, "Tidak mungkin… Yah, tapi apa salahnya dicoba?"

Naruto hendak menggapai kardus itu, tapi ternyata badannya tak cukup tinggi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meloncat sambil terus berusaha menggapai. Setelah beberapa loncatan, dia berhasil.

"Dapat!"

Tapi…

"Uwaaaa!"

Brak!

Barang-barang di kardus itu jatuh berantakan menimpa dirinya.

"Akh…" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan, mata biru itu terkejut melihat benda yang ditatapnya—sebuah kalung dengan huruf 'SN' ber_style gothic _yang menjuntai ke bawah.

'Itu…'

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan isi pikirannya, kalung itu telah dibawa lari oleh kucingnya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Naruto mengejar kucing itu sampai ke ruang tengah, hewan itu berlari menuju balkon. Oh, ayolah, jangan bilang kalau kucing itu mau membuang kalungnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mempercepat larinya, dan…

Bruk!

Dia berhasil menangkap si kucing sebelum kalungnya terlempar ke luar balkon, "Jangan… Jangan dibuang," Buru-buru dia mengambil kalung itu, "Ini… benda yang berharga untukku,"

Naruto menatap kucingnya, "Boleh aku bercerita sedikit padamu?"

Pemuda pirang itu memangku kucingnya di sofa, "Kau tahu kenapa kalung ini kubilang berharga? Itu karena orang yang telah memberikan kalung ini adalah orang yang penting, seorang laki-laki yang berharga untukku. Tapi sayang, dia telah meninggalkanku semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, dan belum kembali. Ya, tiga tahun yang lalu, dan aku menyesal membiarkannya pergi," Naruto menunduk.

**/Naruto… Aku…/**

**/Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau mau meninggalkanku lagi?/**

**/Bukan seperti itu—/**

**/Bohong! Padahal kita baru bertemu lagi/**

**/Maaf, aku…/**

**/Pergi. Pergilah… Hiks…/**

**/Apa?/**

**/PERGILAH SESUKA HATIMU!/**

**/Naruto, tunggu!/**

Naruto tersenyum lirih, "Hal terakhir yang kudengar dari mulutnya adalah teriakannya waktu itu, sayang aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari. Aku menyesal meninggalkannya begitu saja, ternyata aku tidak kuat kalau dia tidak berada di sisiku. Kau tahu? Itu yang kedua kalinya dia meninggalkanku,"

Naruto kembali menunduk.

"Percaya atau tidak, dia adalah seorang _wizard,_ aku juga tidak menyangka bisa mendapat teman seorang _wizard_, dan… Aku menyukainya. Aneh? Ya, aku tahu, aku ini memang aneh karena menyukai sesama, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua kata-kata orang, aku akan tetap menyukainya."

Kucing itu menatap sang majikan yang masih terus menunduk, dia berdiri, dan menjilat pipi tan majikannya.

"Ahaha, kau ini. Tahu sekali cara menghibur orang," ujar Naruto sambil mengelus wajah kucingnya.

Kucing itu turun dari pangkuan Naruto, dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Meong~"

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Ini sudah jam setengah Sembilan."

"Meong~ Meong~"

"Err, baiklah, hanya sebentar saja, aku akan menunggumu," Naruto membukakan pintunya, dan kucing itu langsung berlari keluar.

"Hhhh, dasar."

Sambil menunggu kucingnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali menonton dan tidak jadi tidur.

Oh ya, kemana kalung itu? Tentu saja ada dalam genggaman Naruto.

**-2310-**

"Lama sekali kucing itu, ini kan sudah jam sepuluh. Apa dia tidak akan pulang?" gumam Naruto.

Karena bosan menunggu di dalam, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar apartemen. Tepat saat pemuda itu membuka pintu, terlihatlah seekor kucing hitam dengan bungkusan yang berada di mulutnya.

"Kau… Akhirnya pulang juga. Bungkusan apa itu?" Naruto mengambil bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya.

"Ramen? Kau dapat ini semua dari mana?"

Kucing itu tak menghiraukan Naruto, dia langsung masuk ke dalam begitu saja.

Naruto menghela napas, "Siapapun yang memberikan ini pada kucingku, aku ucapkan terimakasih,"

**-2310-**

"Ngh…" Naruto baru saja bangun pagi ini, dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia meraba ke bagian samping, namun tidak merasakan apapun, "Kemana dia?"

Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari kasurnya, bermaksud untuk mencari si kucing. Namun, setelah berkeliling beberapa menit, dia tidak juga menemukannya, "Kemana kucing itu? Apa dia pergi lagi?"

.

.

.

"Akh, kenapa dia tidak pulang juga? Ini kan sudah malam," gerutu Naruto. Sepertinya dia merasa kesepian.

"Tapi tunggu, buat apa aku menunggunya? Seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia pergi, toh dia bukan kucingku, siapa tahu dia pulang ke rumah majikannya yang asli. Ya, mungkin begitu."

Naruto menghela napas, "Sepi juga dia pergi,"

Pemuda itu berdiri, dan menuju balkon, mengingat hari-harinya bersama kucing itu, "Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Apalagi saat melihat matanya, mengingatkanku pada…"

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Sasuke… Sasuke! Apa dia…" Naruto segera berlari ke dalam, menuju dapur, dan membongkar bungkusan ramen itu. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas kecil.

**-2310-**

Seekor kucing tengah menatap ke arah salah satu pintu apartemen yang ada pada gedung di hadapannya, tepatnya pintu si pemuda pirang.

Puas memandangi pintu itu, dia berlari menjauh, meloncat ke salah satu pohon, dan saat itulah tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, menjadi seorang pemuda berambut raven, berkulit putih, dan bermata _onyx_.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Tidak kusangka kau masih menyimpan kalung itu, Naruto. Dan… Aku juga tidak menyangka kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ya, aku menyukaimu. Tidak, bahkan mencintaimu,"

**-2310-**

Bruk!

Naruto jatuh terduduk, air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar setelah membaca isi kertas itu.

"Bodoh… Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya kalau kucing itu kau, Sasuke? Aku benar-benar bodoh, padahal selama ini kau berada dekat denganku. Akh, sial… Lagi-lagi aku melepaskanmu dari genggamanku."

Naruto segera bangkit dan keluar dari apartemennya, menatap langit malam dengan mata sembabnya.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu, menunggumu kembali padaku," Pemuda pirang itu menunduk sambil tersenyum.

**-2310-**

Pagi ini Naruto kembali melakukan aktivitas rutinnya, karena hari ini adalah hari sekolah. Setelah siap, dia berjalan menuju pintu.

Baru selangkah sampai di luar, kucing yang kemarin ia tunggu-tunggu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Jujur, dia terkejut, pemuda itu sempat memandangi si kucing beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, 'Tidak, tidak mungkin Sasuke masih berwujud kucing, dia pasti sudah pergi lagi,'

Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan kucing itu.

Kucing itu hanya terdiam di tempat, perlahan dia tersenyum dan menengok ke belakang, melihat pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Kucing hitam itu berlari meninggalkan tempat tinggal si pemuda pirang. Akhirnya dia bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang akan merasa sedih.

'Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan kembali, Naruto.'

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Selesai dengan gajenya.

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo(s), soalnya gak diperiksa ulang, karena waktu selesai bikin fict ini udh malem, jd mata udh setengah watt, gak kuat lagi. =_=v Buat plot juga maaf kalau seandainya kecepetan dan gak jelas.

Review? Thanks.


End file.
